<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red and Green (happy) by shadow_bright_shine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599347">Red and Green (happy)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine'>shadow_bright_shine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP poems I write. I'm better with poetry then normal writing. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Color sybolism, Gen, Happy poem, Listening to lemon demon's touch tone telephone and I can't do anything dark this is too happy, poem, taking a break from angst for a second in these poems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy poem about Tubbo and his friendship with Tommy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP poems I write. I'm better with poetry then normal writing. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red and Green (happy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red and green go hand in hand,<br/>though the lives they live are hard to understand. </p><p>Life isn't bad when you have someone with which to mix,<br/>going in pairs meaning more then they wished. </p><p>But even now with dulled shades,<br/>the two are strong, no delays.</p><p>Strength in bonds that bleed into each other,<br/>Green and red hand in hand; brothers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>